Back
by CultOfPersonality
Summary: He wants her back but she is unsure of her feelings. Will he have her back? Ted/OC


**Hey hey. I'm back, after how many weeks(?). Been really busy these past few weeks and because of that, I was not able to write fanfics. Thank God there are not that much homework to do for tonight. Enjoy. R&R, guys. – Marian**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ted DiBiase, Jr.**

As the clock struck four, the alarm from Ianne's phone sounded. Her eyes shot open at how loud it was. She promised herself never to set the alarm's volume that loud ever again. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, a yawn escaping from her lips as she did so. She was always used to waking up this early… or even earlier. She usually does nothing but space out, read a book, or listen to music on her iPod. She turned to the other side of the bed and picked up her iPod. Before she could even plug in her earphones, a knock on the door was heard. She rolled her eyes and got out of bed to open it. She hated it when someone interrupts her moment alone during the wee hours of the morning. She let out an exasperated sigh and swung the door open.

"Ted?" she asked in surprise.

He smiled at her in reply. She rubbed her eyes to check if it was just an imagination. To her surprise, it was not. It _really _was her past standing in front of her, her ex-boyfriend. At the sight of him, all the memories she has sworn she's forgotten came back to her. She looked at him, studied him. He still looks the same but she swears he is more handsome now. She once again remembered the day they first met, their first date, their first fight, their first night together in bed. _Everything_, even the break-up a year ago. One part of her thought it was his fault, another thought it was hers. She was pretty torn that time, even during the days that followed. After that heart-breaking moment, she would constantly space out or lose her focus while doing things.

"_Hey! Careful!" Eve exclaimed as Ianne staggered back after bumping into one of the gym equipments._

"_Shit." Ianne mumbled and let out a sigh._

"_Are you okay?" Eve looked at with concern._

"_Yeah." Ianne muttered. It was obviously a lie._

_Eve raised a brow at Ianne. She knows when her best friend is lying. Ianne is like a little sister to Eve. She would always listen to Ianne whenever she had her problems._

"_Maybe you could go ahead." Eve suggested._

"_I'm fine, Eve." Another lie from the younger one._

"_Ianne…" Eve started. "You are obviously lying. Ever since things between you and Ted ended, you always seem distant. You would always tell us that you were too tired or too busy or whatever 'too blahblahblahs' you can come up with. We miss the bubbly Ianne that used to make the group very lively."_

_Ianne had a frown on her face at the end of Eve's statement. Eve was right. She was always right. The younger one let out a sigh and said, "You don't understand, Evee. I really can't bring myself to forget about him."_

"_You still love him, don't you?" Eve looked at Ianne more seriously this time._

_Ianne simply shrugged. She was and is still really confused. Her mind would go off track at questions about Ted. She no longer responded and that question was left hanging._

"May I… come in?" Ted asked, interrupting the flow of Ianne's thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Ianne replied as she rubbed the back of her neck and moved out of the way. Ted smiled, made his way inside, and surveyed the room. It was neat, the way Ianne wanted it, except for the bed which had the sheets messed up and had her stuff (phone, iPod, and a book) scattered on one side of the bed, the side which no one occupied.

"Sorry about the mess." she mumbled as she fixed the stuff on the bed. "I was just so tired last night that I didn't have the time to fix the mess."

"It's okay." he said with a chuckle. His eyes went from her face to the book she was holding.

"Still staying up late, huh?" he pointed at the book.

"Yeah…" she started. "This is so thick that it might take me a month to finish this."

He chuckled but he knew that was a lie. By knowing her, he knew that it would just take her two to five days to finish a book. She would stay up all night to finish a certain book, no matter how thick it was. Sometimes, she would even spend most of the morning and the afternoon reading. Then after the show, she would continue reading and end any time she wants to.

"A month?" Ted asked. "What happened to the woman I knew that can read books in just days?"

Ianne simply shrugged. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Ted replied as he sat on the bed. Ianne climbed up and brought her knees closer to her chest. "Why are you here?" she asked him.

Ted looked at her. Her brown eyes looked at him, too. She had the look on her face that screamed, "I want an answer."

"The answer is really simple…" he started. "I miss you." After that statement, he took a pause so he could gather his thoughts.

Bam! _That was straight to the point right there_, she thought to herself. She looked down and narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Really?" she asked with a tone of confusion in her voice.

He nodded, and then continued, "I miss having someone to talk to during late nights. I miss waking up with someone next to me. I miss having someone that made my day with a smile. I have to admit, I really felt suckish when things ended between us. I may seem happy on the outside, but deep inside is a different story. I don't want to sound too desperate but… I want you back."

_I want you back. _Those words ran in her head as soon as he blurted out those words. She looked away, trying to fix the thoughts that went topsy-turvy in her head. One part of her wanted to tell him that she totally felt the same way, another did not want to. She let out a sigh while she fiddled with the sleeve of her shirt. Her eyes went back to Ted, staring at him before giving an answer.

"I… I don't know, Ted." she stuttered.

Ted frowned. "Why?" he asked, looking into her brown eyes.

"I mean… I haven't thought of it yet. You really shocked my brain with that statement of yours." she replied. Ted let a chuckle escape from his lips and looked down at the floor.

"Is there a possibility that you'll say that you want me back, too?" he slightly raised a brow as he looked at her again.

She shrugged. He scratched his head and got up from the bed. "I guess this conversation would lead nowhere." he said and then let out a sigh. "I might as well leave." he turned his back and headed for the door. As he put his hand on the knob, she got up and ran towards him. "Ted, wait."

He turned around to face her. He put his hands in his jacket pocket and looked her in the eye. "Maybe we could still work this out but not now, Ted." Ianne said.

"Okay." he simply replied.

Ianne had a frown on her face at that reply. "I'm sorry, Ted. It's just that… I'm still not ready to talk about this stuff. Maybe some other time."

"I understand." he said as he held his head up. "Go to sleep, 'Yan. It's already 5AM."

She glanced at the wall clock and her eyes widened slightly at the sight of the time. "Okay." she said with a small smile.

"See you later." Ted replied as he reached for the door knob.

She nodded and watched as Ted disappeared into the hallway and as the door closed. She let out a sigh and went back to the bed. She was pretty sure she wanted him back. It was just her denial that stopped her from telling him so. As she went back to bed, thoughts came running into her head once again. In her opinion, it was the only opportunity God gave her. Too bad she let it go. The cliché goes, "There is always a next time." but she says, "There is always a next time but it won't be as good as the first time."

The end. I hope it doesn't suck.


End file.
